


April Shower

by Femme55



Series: Ari & Dante [2]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femme55/pseuds/Femme55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante loves the water.  Dante loves Ari. How can he say no a bit of fun in the shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, nor do I profit from this story. All characters belong to Benjamin Alire Saenz.

Dante yawned as he skipped up the steps to Ari's front door. It was 8:30 in the morning, and it was way too early for him to be awake on a Saturday. He kicked off his shoes and knocked, throwing his towel around his neck and stretching as he turned around to look over the dewy lawn. The concrete was cold in the shade, and he shivered slightly in the chilly morning air. He could hear Legs barking inside the house and turned around when the door opened. Mrs. Mendoza smiled at him warmly as she opened the door, pulling on a jacket and rifling through her purse.

"Good morning, Dante."

"Good morning!" Dante leaned over and kissed Mrs. Mendoza on the cheek, then bent down to hug the dog that had managed to wriggle out of the door to attack him with kisses. "LEGS!"

Legs licked at Dante's face and then spotted his shoes. She grabbed one and shook it, her tail whipping in a frenzy as she chewed on the sneaker. Mrs. Mendoza bent down and took the shoe from her and set both of them neatly against the side of the house.

"Come on in. Ari just got back from a run and he's getting into the shower. You guys are going swimming? In April? It's kind of chilly today."

Mrs. Mendoza fished her keys out of her purse and held the door open as Dante and Legs bounded into the house.

"Yup. There's open swim at Cathedral. Don't worry – it's indoors. We like to get there early to avoid the rush. After eleven it's so full laps are nearly impossible. Where are you off to?"

"I have a few errands to run then I'm going to the food bank. Feel free to stop by after the pool – I could use some muscle over there. "

"I'll drag him over. He's the muscles. I'm the brains." Dante winked, and Mrs. Mendoza laughed and waved as she stepped off the porch toward her car. "Have fun!"

Dante closed the door and headed to Ari's room, Legs following close behind. He heard the shower start as he passed the bathroom and he stopped outside the door, a wicked thought popping into his mind. He had been dating Aristotle Mendoza for eight months, and he couldn't possibly turn down the opportunity for shower sex. He knew they were alone – Mr. Mendoza was working Saturdays for a few months and wouldn't be home until afternoon.

Dante and Ari's physical relationship had definitely been the most shocking part of them getting together – at least for Dante – as he had expected Ari to want to take things very slowly. He knew that Ari struggled with admitting his true feelings and expressing himself, and he wasn't going to push him. Ari didn't even like touching his own body; Dante had no idea how long it would take him to feel comfortable enough to touch him in a sexual way. He would wait as long as he had to and be satisfied with just holding hands, hugging and kissing, or whatever Ari felt comfortable with. He was worth waiting for. And it did take a few months of increasingly intense make out sessions before Ari's courage, and instincts, kicked in.

They had gone out to the desert to look at stars, despite the clouds that had rolled in in late evening, and they were making out in the back of the truck when the skies finally opened up and it started pouring the rain. They got soaked in the seconds it took them to make it from the back of the truck into the cab, and their clothes were clinging to their bodies. Dante couldn't keep his eyes off Ari like that – his hair hanging in dripping waves down to his shoulders, his shirt stuck to his muscular arms and chest, his nipples straining against the wet fabric. Despite the cold Dante could feel himself getting hard and he had to turn away in order to control himself.

"Shit, it's cold. How is it this cold already? It was a hot day." Ari muttered as he started the truck and turned on the heat. After a few minutes they were still shivering because of their wet clothes, and Ari pulled his own shirt off first, rubbing his hands up and down his arms and chest before turning to Dante with a grin and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Dante let him pull his shirt off of him, staring into Ari's face as his eyes trailed over his chest and torso. Ari's smile was quickly replaced with a furrowed brow, and he was nibbling his bottom lip as he looked Dante up and down, and Dante wished he knew what was running through that inscrutable mind. That look meant he was trying to figure something out, to solve some kind of problem. Ari got that look when he wanted something, but didn't know how to get it.

Ari glanced up and met Dante's eyes, before blushing and looking down at his lap. They had seen each other shirtless a ton of times, and even naked before, but this time it was different. Their make out session in the back of the truck a few minutes before had been heating up fast. Dante had just managed to lay Ari down and was half on top of him, one of Ari's legs between his, when the rain started. That was generally how they made out these days – fully pressed against one another, testing the limits with grinding and friction, fully clothed from the waist down. Ari was getting more confident and less self-conscious about how his body responded to Dante, and the past few times they had been like that Ari didn't pull away when he felt Dante press into him. He pressed back. Dante put his head back against the window and closed his eyes at the memory of feeling Ari's hard thigh press into his rapidly growing erection, when he was startled by Ari's full weight sliding onto his lap.

His eyes flew open and he jerked his head up, his hands automatically going to Ari's hips. The intense look on Ari's face kind of scared him and he held his breath as Ari stared fire into his eyes. They sat there for what was probably only about three seconds, but felt like an eternity, before Ari lunged forward and kissed Dante with a heat and force he had never shown before. Dante was surprised at first and almost broke the kiss to ask if this was really the same Aristotle Mendoza he had known and loved for over a year, but when Ari's tongue slid against his and Ari moaned and started grinding his hips against Dante's, Dante lost all control of rational thought and just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

After a few frenzied minutes of kissing, biting and grinding, Ari reached for Dante's zipper, his strong hand moving by pure instinct inside the fabric to grip Dante's almost painfully erect cock. Dante had to concentrate to not come immediately when Ari began stroking him. Dante finally broke their kiss to let out a strangled moan, and one of Ari's hands moved up to tangle in Dante's wet hair, pulling his head back to elongate his neck. Ari kissed his way down to Dante's throat, and then licked and kissed a hot path up to his ear as his hand moved faster and harder against Dante's cock. Ari sucked on Dante's earlobe, which drove Dante crazy, and nearly sent him over the edge he was so precariously perched on. When Ari started whispering sweet words against his ear in Spanish, Dante came, hard, his arms wrapping so tightly around Ari that he was positive that they had actually melted into one another. Ari bit Dante's earlobe lightly as he rode out his orgasm, his panting breath tickling his neck, and Dante groaned loudly when the last wave of intense pleasure hit him. After that night, Ari had zero inhibitions when it came to physically expressing himself to Dante. It was like a huge fire was lit inside of Ari and he did not hold back in the least. And Dante couldn't be happier.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar and he slipped inside, closing it carefully to avoid making a noise. The room was already steaming up and he quickly took off his clothes, dropping them in a pile next to Ari's running shorts, boxers and t-shirt. He could just barely see the outline of Ari through the shower curtain and he stood watching him for a second, feeling himself already getting excited before stepping into the shower behind him. Ari ran his hand down his face and wiped water out of his eyes as he turned back to glance at Dante, a small smirk on his lips. Dante wrapped his arms around Ari, leaning forward to press kisses against the side of his neck up to his ear.

"Hi. For some reason you don't seem surprised to see me."

"Well I did leave the door open."

Dante laughed and nibbled on Ari's earlobe, causing him to sigh and lean back into Dante's warm chest. Dante pressed a kiss against Ari's temple and held him tighter.

"Did you wash your hair yet?"

Ari shook his head and reached for the shampoo, handing it to Dante without a word. Dante poured a generous amount into his palm before gathering up Ari's hair. Ari had beautiful hair – it was long and dark and Dante frequently thought about washing it. It was actually a reoccurring sex dream he had been having since giving Ari a sponge bath the summer before, after 'the accident'. Dante carefully washed Ari's hair, letting the slippery wet strands run through his fingers slowly. Ari groaned when Dante scrubbed lightly at his scalp, and that sound sent a shiver up Dante's spine. He loved all of Ari's noises and he made it a personal mission to pull as many out of him as possible any time they were together. He especially loved when Ari talked during sex. It was a surprise when it happened that first time in the desert, as Ari wasn't a big talker on a good day. But since that night in the truck, and only during sex, Ari whispered words of love in Spanish, especially when he or Dante were close to orgasm. Dante never asked him about it and Ari never mentioned it - Dante wasn't even sure Ari knew he did it. Dante loved it; it was like Ari kept all of his words bottled up until that crucial moment and then wasn't able to hold back any longer. They came pouring out of him in low, breathy whispers right against Dante's ear, like he was the only one worthy of such words.

Dante finished washing Ari's hair and turned him around so his back was to the spray, tipping his head back to rinse it. He watched as the suds ran down Ari's chest and stomach, and he felt himself grow hard at the sight of Ari's erect cock. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ari and sucked lightly on his throat, pulling a low moan out of him, the sound making him even harder. He raised his head and pressed a few quick kisses to Ari's lips, pulling away when he tried to deepen it, smirking at Ari's sound of disappointment.

Dante smiled and grabbed the soap next, lathering up his hands well before running them down each of Ari's arms. He entwined his hands with Ari's and they both squeezed tightly before Dante moved back up to his shoulders. He scraped his fingernails across and down his chest, moving leisurely downward. He slowly washed Ari's stomach, enjoying the feel of the taut muscles against his soap-slippery hand, then held Ari's eye as he moved his hand lower. He gripped then firmly stroked his cock once, keeping Ari's gaze as he moved his hands back up to his shoulders, enjoying the flash of frustration that passed over Ari's face. Ari's eyes burned into him and Dante stared back intensely as he slowly ran his hands under his arms and down his back. When he firmly grabbed Ari's ass with both hands Dante finally leaned in to kiss him, biting gently at Ari's half-open lips. Ari wrapped his strong arms around Dante and pulled him tightly against him, panting into Dante's open mouth as their cocks rubbed together. Dante deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue slowly against Ari's as he turned to press his back against the shower wall. One of Dante's hands moved back to Ari's front as they kissed, running across Ari's chest, down to his stomach, over that v-of muscles low on his belly, and finally down to his hard cock.

Dante gripped him firmly in his hand and kissed Ari harder, moaning as one of Ari's hands went into his hair, the other grabbing Dante's ass to pull him tighter against him. Ari began panting and pulled away from the kiss to press his forehead against Dante's chin, trying to pull in more oxygen as his breathing became more and more ragged. Ari pressed his head back against the wall as Dante stroked harder, and Dante moved forward and buried his face in Ari's neck, sucking his skin under his jaw and licking a path to Ari's ear. He felt Ari shudder against him as he licked the shell of his ear and Ari let out a soft string of words in Spanish as a flood of warmth spilled over Dante's hand and hit his thigh. Dante couldn't understand what he was saying over the spray of the shower, but he felt the words vibrating in his chest as Ari muttered them. He pulled back grinning and kissed Ari through his orgasm, his hand still moving to draw it out as much as possible. Ari finally pulled away from the kiss and dropped his head against Dante's shoulder, groaning as his body went slack between the shower wall and Dante. Dante wrapped his arms tightly around Ari and held him up, burying his face in the soft skin of his neck as Ari regained his composure.

"Fuck, Dante. What are you doing to me?" Ari whispered into Dante's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Dante's neck. Dante's heart leapt at those words and he pulled back and kissed Ari softly, groaning when Ari deepened the kiss and his hands moved to cup Dante's face. He held him like that for a long time – his palms against Dante's jaw, his fingers gently, yet firmly, pressed into the back of his head – as he kissed him passionately, then spun them to press Dante's back against the shower wall. Dante was so hard that he knew it wouldn't take much more than just feeling Ari's hand on his cock to send him over the edge. Hell, if Ari kept kissing him like that he wouldn't even need to touch him. Dante sighed as Ari pulled away from his lips and began kissing down his neck to his chest. He closed his eyes when Ari's tongue flicked over one nipple then arched his back as Ari's tongue dragged a hot line across to the other one.

"Ari." Dante muttered as he felt Ari's kisses move lower, and his back arched off the shower wall as Ari sucked roughly on the skin right above his aching cock. Ari sat down on the edge of the tub and placed his hands on Dante's hips, pulling his pelvis forward slightly as he very slowly traced his tongue over Dante's cock. "Fuck, Ari…" Dante whimpered when Ari slowly moved his tongue over the head, and groaned when Ari finally took him into his mouth. Dante ran his hands through Ari's hair gently and shivered as Ari found a good rhythm, almost losing his mind whenever he felt Ari's tongue flick against the underside or head of his cock. When Ari took him fully inside his mouth, a string of obscenities flew out of Dante and he couldn't hold back any longer. He placed his hand on the back of Ari's head firmly, his hips matching Ari's movements, shuddering as his orgasm hit him full force. Ari groaned as Dante came and one of his hands left Dante's hip to stroke his own cock. Dante's cock twitched again and his orgasm intensified as he watched through half-closed eyes as Ari brought himself to a quick release. After a few seconds Dante collapsed against the wall and Ari swallowed and pulled back, watching with a soft smile as Dante's cock popped out of his mouth and hung half limp between his legs. Ari pressed another firm kiss to Dante's belly and shakily stood up to bury his face in Dante's neck. Dante wrapped his arms around Ari tightly, not sure if he had the energy to hold himself up.

The water had started to turn cold and Ari reached over to turn it off, shivering when his skin broke contact with Dante for a second. They stood in the shower for a few more seconds, clinging to each other before Ari pulled back and pressed a lingering kiss against Dante's lips. Dante deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with Ari's before they broke apart and reluctantly stepped out of the shower.

********************************************************

After drying each other off they were in Ari's room, lying naked under the blankets, wrapped around each other so tightly that Dante almost forgot that they were actually two separate people. Ari was idly stroking his hand up and down Dante's back, every once in a while pressing a kiss to Dante's forehead, his heart beat lulling Dante into a lazy stupor.

"Dante? If you still want to go to the pool we should probably get up. It's nearly ten and it's going to be packed already."

Dante squirmed when Ari traced his finger a little harder up his spine and buried his face in Ari's chest further. His hand moved to rest low on Ari's belly, loving how soft the skin was there. He rubbed his thumb gently across that spot and smiled when he heard Ari's heartrate sped up.

"No, I don't want to move. We can go swimming anytime. Right now I just want to lay here with you, in this bed, naked. I don't want to share your attention with anyone else."

Ari laughed low and pulled Dante closer, kissing him firmly on the forehead.

"That's fine by me. But eventually we will have to move. I'm getting kind of hungry… that was a strenuous shower. We should go get lunch."

Dante rose up slightly and looked at Ari. Damn, Dante thought, his boyfriend was fucking gorgeous. Beautiful smooth dark skin, dark eyes, full lips, and solidly built. He could stare at Ari all day. If they didn't leave this bed soon he wasn't sure he would ever get out of it. Dante nodded his head slightly, and then remembered his conversation with Mrs. Mendoza.

"Okay. Lunch. And – I kind of told your mom that we'd go to the food bank. She said she needed some muscle there today. I said I'd share yours." Ari smirked as Dante gave him a toothy grin and ran his hand firmly over his bicep, then across his strong chest. Gorgeous. They'd get up, but he wasn't ready yet.

"Okay. We'll leave soon. But first…" Ari untangled himself from Dante's arms and shifted so Dante was under him. He slid between Dante's legs and Dante's quiet laughter turned to a low moan when he felt Ari's erection press against him. "I have something rather pressing to take care of." Dante's body responded immediately, and he closed his eyes when Ari's lips fell on his and Ari started slowly moving against him.

Everything else could wait


End file.
